The Legend of Zelda II
by Once Was Not
Summary: After the events of "Twilight Princess," Link finds himself alone, pondering what will hapen next. Contents: Prologue, Chap1-Bludgeoned to Death


**The Legend of Zelda II**

**Prologue**

The sun was blank, and the sky, crimson, soaked with the blood that had been shed for the last one hundred years, in this god forsaken civilization that had been mounted upon dirt and bloodshed by the founding fathers of this land, otherwise known as Hyrule. A young, auburn, Belgian horse, equipped with a brown leather saddle paced valiantly around the field that surrounded the castle of Hyrule. Inscribed on the horse's saddle was a dialogue written in an ancient language developed a few centuries prior to the death of Ganondorf, the King of Gerudos, a pact of thieves that roamed the outskirts of Hyrule and maliciously assaulted those who entered their desert in the south. Small stones, similar to emeralds, were embedded in the stead's saddle, and leather flaps hung down these sides of the animal's abdomen, which served as foot holders. Minutes upon minutes passed as the young horse stood by a small stream outside of the castle, occasionally taking drinks of water, her breath, chilled in the cold fall air.

*******

As the sky turned velvet, and the white sun fell asleep over the horizon, a young man, dressed in dark green garb approached the horse. The young man was followed by a figure shadowed by a large robe. The young male was a boy of about twenty-one years of age. His hair was covered by a long green cap that extended down past his shoulders. His abdomen was covered by a large green tunic, similar to those that woodland folk wore, while his legs were covered by long white stalking that spanned the length of his legs. Upon his feet were two identical brown boots, the traditional footwear for men in the land of Hyrule. A large Hyrulian shield and sword scabbard attached to sword belt were upon his back. He was none other than the descendent of the Hero of Time, Link. Link carried a large, green skinned man upon his back. This man wore black armor, boots, and a cape which has red embroidery on it, written in the language of the Gerudos. His hair was of light auburn color as well, but it was evident that the man was decaying and had begun balding. It was evident that this man was, Ganondorf, and was finally laid to rest. The cloaked figure behind Link then walked up to Link who had stopped walking next to the horse, Epona, by the stream. Link slowly took the man clothed in black from his shoulder and placed him into the water of the stream, grasping onto his clothing, so he did not begin to flow downstream. The cloaked figure, who was in fact, Zelda, walked over to Link, sword in hand, and kneeled down in front of the lifeless body of Ganondorf. Elegantly, she moved the large silver blade to her lips and kissed it before placing it upon Ganondorfs chest, covering it with his palms. The couple stared at the figure with hallow eyes, and realized that it was indeed, the end. No longer was Ganondorf a threat to Hyrule. No longer would Princess Zelda and Link have to protect the country which they had risked their lives protecting.

Link stood up, and didn't look at Zelda as he walked over to Epona, put his foot upon the foot holder and hoisted himself up upon her saddle. Link hit Eponas rear and she began to movie away from the Princess. Link did not look back. Link did not think about Zelda. Link didn't think about Hyrule. Within the one instance, as he had walked past Zelda to ride upon Epona, he had lost all faith in himself. Even though he had saved what some would call an empire, reality struck Link in the harshest way possible. He realized that he had no job, no friends, and no food. He was all alone. And he knew that was the way it should be.

Link had built himself up from the nothingness he had been in Ordon Village.

And now he was ready to be destroyed.

So Link continued to ride upon Epona toward a place he knew he would be accepted at. It was the only place Link could think of going to. He continued along this path as the gossamer moon shone from above, illuminating the morning dew upon the grass, and time flickered away.

*******

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
